Technologies for displaying a part of a picture (a panoramic image) captured at a point on a map, is known.
The present disclosure provides a system for sequentially displaying images clipped from panoramic images corresponding to a pathway from a start point to a destination, making operation easier for a user.
There is provided an information-processing system including: an obtaining unit that obtains a plurality of images, each of which is clipped from each of a plurality of panoramic images, the plurality of images being determined in response to a pathway on a map, each of the plurality of panoramic images corresponding to a point on the map; and a display control unit that controls a display unit to display the plurality of images obtained by the obtaining unit sequentially.